Dont fall in love
by Karayukii
Summary: Karena kakaknya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, Sasuke terpaksa harus menggantikannya, menikah dengan pewaris perusahaan besar Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto. Aturannya hanya satu, jangan jatuh cinta padanya. NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

Don't fall in love

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Sensei

Warning : OOC

By Karayukii

NaruSasu

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri terpaku dua blok dari kediamannya. Mata onyxnya menyipit menatap sebuah mobil limosin mewah yang kini terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang ganjil melihat mobil seharga jutaan dolar itu berada di daerah sini. Daerah pinggiran yang diisi oleh keluarga dengan penghasilan dibawah rata-rata.

Sasuke makin terkejut ketika melihat dua pria berjas rapi keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan kakaknya, Uchiha Naori, dengan senyum sumringah mengantar kedua tamu asing itu kembali ke mobilnya. Mereka terlihat berbicara serius dengan kakaknya selama beberapa menit sebelum dua orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu.

Sasuke menunggu mobil itu berbelok di tikungan kompleks, kemudian segera berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat. Perasaan was-was menguasainya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak curiga, sepertinya kakak perempuannya yang cantik itu telah membuat masalah baru lagi.

Sasuke menghambur ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah super khawatir. Rumahnya hanyalah rumah biasa yang diisi dengan barang-barang seperlunya. Pintu depan langsung berhadapan dengan meja makan dan dapur yang terhubung dengan lorong kecil yang langsung mengantarkannya ke dua pintu. Pintu kamar Sasuke dan pintu kamar Naori.

Saat berdiri di muka pintu, Sasuke menemukan Naori sedang duduk di meja makan, memandangi sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas karton coklat. Ia terkesiap saat melihat Sasuke melangkah masuk dengan wajah galak.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ekspresi Naori seperti maling yang telah tertangkap basah. Ekspresi yang membuat Sasuke makin curiga.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Tapi Naori hanya menatapnya sejenak, dan saat Sasuke melihat ia menggelengkan kepala hendak berbohong, Sasuke langsung naik pitam.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Naori, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sasuke keras. "Siapa orang-orang itu? Kenapa mereka datang kemari? Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bikin masalah lagi kan? Berapa banyak uang yang kau ambil? Apa yang kemarin kau masih belum kapok juga? Mereka bukan Yakuza kan? Aku tahu mereka pasti Yakuza! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yakuza it-"

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar adik kurang ajar!" Naori menutup mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Mata obsidiannya mendelik pada Sasuke dengan tersinggung, "Mereka bukan Yakuza! Sekarang tenanglah!"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naori dengan kasar, "kau menyuruhku tenang?" Katanya dengan tawa meledek, "aku tidak akan tenang sampai kau menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan pria-pria kaya itu disini!"

Naori mendelik pada Sasuke. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dikirim oleh Namikaze." Jelas Naori perlahan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Namikaze adalah nama keluarga yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Keluarganya memiliki bisnis mobil terbesar. Salah satu konglomerat yang terpandang dan terhormat. Konon keluarga Namikaze dipercaya merupakan keturunan bangsawan dari keluarga samurai tokugawa yang berkuasa pada zaman bakufu dulu. Tidak heran nama Namikaze selalu disebut-sebut minimal seminggu sekali di TV. Entah membicarakan bisnis atau hanya untuk mengumumkan kehidupan sehari-hari mereka yang membosankan. Segala tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan kata uang dan pamer.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi berakhir dengan kegagalan. Ia terlalu takut mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya. "Dan apa hubungan mereka denganmu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Naori menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Mereka ingin aku menikah dengan sang pewaris."

Sasuke hampir jatuh dari kursinya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat, mungkin kakaknya sekarang sudah gila. Semenjak dia ditipu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang membawa lari seluruh uang warisan orang tuanya, Naori mengalami keguncangan batin yang tidak main-main. Ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri. Dokter menduga ia kena struk karena shock parah, tetapi lewat keajaiban ia pulih dengan cepat. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk membayar biaya nginapnya di rumah sakit, ia langsung sehat kembali.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu. Ini bukan dunia dongeng. Mana mungkin konglomerat seperti Namikaze mau menikahkan pewarisnya dengan Naori.

"Aku serius." Kata Naori sungguh-sungguh. "Mereka datang membawakanku ini." Ia mengedikkan bahunya ke kotak diatas meja. Dengan wajah ceria Naori membuka penutupnya dan Sasuke langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Ini gaun pengantin." Naori mengambilnya dari dalam kotak lalu berdiri membuat gaun itu terlihat secara keseluruhan. Gaun itu berwarna putih dengan renda-renda membentuk bunga pada bagian tangannya yang panjang. Bagian perutnya penuh dengan manik-manik putih yang membentuk seperti ikat pinggang. Gaun begitu panjang hingga bagian bawahnya menyentuh lantai, dan bagian atasnya memanjang sampai menutupi leher dengan kerah lebar seperti kelopak bunga.

Sasuke memandang kain itu dengan takjub sedangkan Naori menerangkannya dengan antusias.

"Ini di buat oleh perancang terbaik di Eropa. Kau lihat ini, ini mutiara... dan manik-manik kuning ini adalah emas. Stokingnya juga di taburi berlian putih. Cantikkan?"

"Luar biasa." Gumam Sasuke tanpa daya. "Kira-kira berapa harganya?" Naluri miskinnya kambuh. Harganya pasti tidak bisa dijangkau Sasuke yang hanya kerja sebagai pelayan restoran.

"Entahlah, mereka tidak mau memberitahuku, tapi tenang saja ini tidak masuk dalam hitungan bayaran. Mungkin ini hanya bonus saja."

Sasuke menarik dirinya dari kilauan permata yang dirangkai di ujung kerah gaun. Kedua alisnya mengerut, mendadak ia ditarik lagi dari dunia dongengnya. "Bayaran?" Ia menatap Naori dengan curiga. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang masih belum dikatakan padanya.

Naori nyengir pada Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Ia berdeham sekali untuk mengeringkan tenggorokannya sebelum menjelaskan. "Begini, kau pasti tidak berpikir aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan sang pewaris kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan cepat. Siapa yang akan mempercayai itu?

"Sebenarnya aku dibayar untuk menikah dengannya. Maksudku aku hanya akan berjalan dengannya di altar lalu setelah itu kami akan kembali pada rutinitas masing-masing."

Sasuke bingung. "Aku tidak me-"

"Aku dibayar untuk berakting seolah-olah menikah dengannya."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti "Pura-pura menikah?"

"Ya." Naori mengangguk. "Tugasku hanya berada disisinya sampai pesta pernikahan selesai."

Sasuke termenung mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naori. Seorang konglomerat membayar kakaknya untuk menemaninya berjalan di gereja, bertingkah seolah-olah mereka sedang melakukan ritual suci pernikahan, begitukah? Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak pas dengan apa yang dikatakan Naori dengan apa yang dipahaminya.

"Kalian hanya akan pura-pura menikah atau sedang mempermainkan ikatan pernikahan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lebih ke menyindir.

Naori kelihatan bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Uhm sepertinya dua-duanya benar." Jawabnya enteng.

Sasuke menatap Naori dengan terpukul. Biasanya hal yang diimpikan seorang wanita adalah menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, berjalan dialtar bersama dan berjanji untuk saling mencintai sampai kematian menjemput mereka. Tapi kakaknya ini malah tidak perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Otaknya hanya dipenuhi dengan uang.

Sasuke kembali menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi. Ia menghela napas panjang seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Tolak saja." Katanya tegas.

"Apa? Menolak?"

"Iya, aku ingin kau menolaknya."

Naori tampak salah tingkah, "tidak bisa, uangnya sudah diberikan."

Mereka sudah memberikan ua-" Kata-kata Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dia menatap Naori dengan kedua mata melebar. Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali, perasaannya tidak enak, tapi dia mencoba untuk bersikap santai. "kalau begitu kembalikan saja uangnya."

Naori tersenyum, mata onyxnya menatap gaun putih yang kini dilipatnya dengan tenang. "Tidak bisa uangnya sudah berkurang banyak aku telah menggunakannya."

"Apa kau bilang!" Apa yang ditakutkan Sasuke akhirnya terjadi juga. Lelaki itu menghempaskan dirinya disanderan kursi dengan lemas. Jika saja Naori adalah adiknya, bukan kakaknya, Sasuke pasti sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan gaun pengantin itu. Sungguh kakaknya ini selalu membuat masalah.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kau tidak perlu bingung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Naori berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya yang kini pucat pasi itu.

Tapi Sasuke seperti tidak mendengarkan, ia memijat-mijat keningnya yang mulai pening. "Berapa banyak yang kau gunakan?"

Naori menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan miris. Ia mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng pelan. Mata onyxnya menatap ke kotak dimana gaun pengantin itu diletakkan. "Banyak sekali. kau tidak akan sanggup." Jawabnya.

Sasuke menatap Naori dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Naori bisa bertingkah sewajar itu. apa dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang diperbuatnya. Darah mengalir naik ke ubun-ubun Sasuke. ia menatap kakaknya dengan marah. "Apa kau sudah gila? kau kemanakan semua uangnya?" Suara Sasuke meninggi, dia tahu bahwa perkataannya ini sangat kasar tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Naori menatap Sasuke dengan kaget. "Apa kau sedang menghinaku?" Tanyanya dengan bibir gematar menahan emosi. "Kau membilangiku gila? Hah! Jangan sok suci, kau sendiri juga suka melakukan hal-hal gila dulu!" Bentaknya keras. "Dengar, aku menggunakan uangnya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang kita! Apa kau tidak capek setiap hari harus dikejar-kejar oleh para renternir? Ini kesempatan emas kita! Bagiku tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, ini gila. Ia tetap tidak mau bermain-main dengan para konglomerat. Bagi Sasuke, mereka jauh lebih mengerikan daripada para rentenir.

"Aku tidak mau, pokoknya aku tidak akan menyetujuinya." Katanya tanpa bisa digugat lagi.

Naori menatap Sasuke dengan meremehkan. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku." Ucapnya sinis. "Sayangnya aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tapi tidak lebih dewasa dariku!" Sindir Sasuke.

Naori mendeath glare adik semata wayangnya itu, lalu membuang muka. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Tapi ku lakukan ini semua demi kebaikan kita." Ia berkata dengan nada kesal. "Aku sudah membayar setengah rumah kita yang disita dulu dan aku akan melunasinya nanti. Rumah itu adalah hak kita, apa kau tidak merindukannya. Rumah kita yang tenang, yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama ayah dan ibu."

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Tapi tetap saja, berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti itu bukanlah jalan keluar yang tepat."

"Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Balas Naori cepat. "Dia salah satu pelanggan setiaku di bar. Aku mengenalnya sudah hampir dari dua tahun yang lalu. Aku cukup tahu beberapa sifatnya. Yah dia memang agak sedikit sinting, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik."

"Tetap saja—"

"Dia minta tolong padaku, makanya aku menolongnya." Sergah Naori. "Dengar ya, aku lakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita juga, makanya lebih baik kau terima saja."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, masih ingin protes. Tapi melihat keteguhan dimata Naori, Sasuke yakin apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan merubah apapun. Kakaknya adalah orang yang benar-benar keras kepala. Percuma membujuknya.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Benar-benar ia sangat emosional sekarang. "Kalau kau mau melakukannya lakukan saja. Tapi jangan anggap aku sebagai adikmu lagi. Hubungan persaudaraan kita putus!"

Ini jalan terkahir yang bisa dipikirkan Sasuke. Ia selalu tahu, kakaknya itu adalah _trouble maker_. Sejak orang tua mereka meninggal, ia selalu menimbulkan masalah. Entah ia berakhir berkelahi di bar, membawa kabur uang, mencuri pakaian di toko, bergaul dengan orang-orang aneh. Dan Sasukelah yang berakhir menyelesaikan semuanya dan dia sudah sangat muak dengan itu semua.

Begitu pula dengan kasusnya sekarang. Ia mau menikah dengan konglomerat terkenal? Sang pewaris? Sasuke punya firasat buruk tentang itu.

Sasuke sebenarnya merasa yakin Naori akan enggan ditinggal Sasuke. Kakaknya itu selalu bergantung padanya. tapi di luar dugaan wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu malah memasang tampang sok, seakan-akan Sasukelah yang akan menyesali perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja." Kata Naori tanpa takut. "Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam penderitaan lagi."

Sasuke terbelalak, sama sekali tidak menyangka kakaknya akan mengatakan hal itu tapi kemudian dia menekuk wajahnya dan manatap Naori tajam. "Jangan panggil aku, jika kau butuh bantuan. Aku tidak akan mau menyelesaikan masalahmu lagi."

"Siapa yang akan melakukan itu!"

Naori berteriak dan Sasuke sudah berbalik badan, pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil kontrakan mereka.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga bulan, Sasuke tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Naori. Kakaknya itu sepertinya benar-benar serius untuk tidak menghubunginya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi khawatir juga. Naori sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang mandiri. Semenjak kematian orang tuanya, Sasuke lah yang bertanggung jawab atas segala hal. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan sekolahnya dan bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang demi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai ketika Naori di tipu oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang membawa lari seluruh harta warisan peninggalan orang tuanya.

Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling berat dalam hidup Sasuke. Naori langsung shock berat dan masuk rumah sakit, sedangkan Sasuke kelabakan mencari pinjaman ke rentenir dan bahkan mereka diusir dari rumah mereka sendiri. Dan sekarang Sasuke ragu, Naori bisa menangani semuanya dengan baik. Apalagi mendengar ide gilanya untuk menikah dengan anak konglomerat. Pria itu pasti jatuh cinta dengan wajah Naori, kakaknya itu memang cantik dan pandai menggoda pria.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Seorang gadis beramut pink muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk mandinya yang sepaha, membuat paha mulusnya terespos sempurna. Sasuke melirik pemandangan indah itu sebelum melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang.

"Siapa yang perduli dengannya." Balas Sasuke.

Selama ia meninggalkan rumahnya, Sasuke terus berpindah-pindah ke tempat manapun yang mau menampungnya. Sasuke tidak punya teman, jadi yang mau memungutnya hanyalah para wanita yang sebenarnya menyukainya. Sasuke tidak menyukai mereka, hanya saja karena dia butuh jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal bersama salah satu gadis.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, kalau begitu giliranku." Kata Sasuke, ia meraih handuknya dan bersiap berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tapi baru separuh jalan Sakura tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. "Jeeez, Sasuke-kun apa kau sudah mau pergi? Tinggallah lebih lama sedikit." Rengek Sakura.

"Aku harus berkerja Sakura." Tolak Sasuke, sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak masalah, kita masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum kau berangkat kerja." Kata Sakura santai, seraya menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke dengan manja.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. ia menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh. "Aku harus segera bersiap-siap." Sahut Sasuke. Ia menatap gadis berambut pink di hadapannya, yang handuknya hanya menggantung di sekitar tubuhnya. Sebenarnya itu terlihat sangat seksi, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Pakai bajulah, nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

Sakura tersenyum masam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sudah tiga hari ini Sasuke tinggal ditempatnya, tapi dia heran kenapa pria itu tidak kunjung menyentuhnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak suka disentuh. Sebenarnya ada gossip yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu aseksual, tapi Sakura begitu penasaran hingga ingin mematahkan gossip itu. "Sasuke-kun apa kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang denganku dulu?" Ia menekuk kakinya, membuat handuknya tertarik ke atas, dan makin memamerkan pahanya yang mulus.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

Sakura berdecak, susah juga kalau begini. "Kenapa sih kau tidak menyentuhku Sasuke-kun?" Kata Sakura dengan sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita secantik dirinya. banyak sekali pria-pria yang jadi gila karena Sakura, tapi kenapa hal itu tidak bekerja pada Sasuke."Apa aku bukan tipemu? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu Gay?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tersinggung. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura, lalu berdiri menghadap wanita berambut pink itu. "Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai tubuhnya sendiri."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura kebingungan ketika melihat perubahan mood Sasuke yang jadi terlihat marah. ia meraih tangan pria itu itu lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke-kun tentu aku menghargai tubuhku sendiri."

Sakura berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, bermaksud meluluhkan hati Sasuke. tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Kau seperti wanita murahan saja." Sinisnya, jujur saja melihat Sakura membuatnya teringat dengan Naori. Seorang wanita harusnya tidak menjual tubuhnya dengan mudah kepada para pria.

"Murahan! Ka-kau bilang aku—" Sakura nampak tersinggung. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan berang. Saking marahnya bahkan tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

 **Plak!**

"Keluar dari rumahku, kau pria kurang ajar!" Sengit Sakura seraya melempar Sakura begitu saja dari rumahnya.

* * *

Wanita memang aneh. Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Sekarang ia tengah berjalan di trotoar jalan tanpa alas kaki. Sakura langsung menutup pintunya begitu saja dan menolak memberikan barang-barang Sasuke kembali. Alhasil sekarang ia berjalan seperti gelandangan dengan piyama lusuh dan tampang kusut.

Dia tidak punya baju bahkan sepatu, dan setengah jam lagi, ia harus kembali bekerja. Jika sudah begini, ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Yah, mungkin Naori akan menertawainya jika melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi lebih baik dia menghadapi Naori daripada meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Sasuke merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, Sasuke sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan keadaan Naori sekarang. Apa wanita itu sudah benar-benar menikah?

Berjalan sepanjang terotoar dengan mengenakan piyama dan tanpa alas kaki, sepertinya memang terlihat sangat aneh. Sasuke mulai merasakan pandangan orang-orang padanya. Mungkin sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang gila di mata mereka.

Sasuke menyisir rambut ravennya, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manusiawi. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya terus berbisik-bisik membicarainya. Mungkin dia benar-benar mirip gelandangan sekrang. Sasuke meringis dalam hati, rusak sudah imagenya, padahal biasanya ia selalu dipandang dengan penuh hormat. Semuanya gara-gara Sakura. Wanita itu benar-benar—

Langkah Sasuke berhenti, sekejap pikirannya di tarik secara paksa ke dunia nyata. Ada seorang pria berjas hitam, berkaca mata hitam, sepatu hitam, kemeja hitam, pokoknya serba hitam, berdiri menghalang jalannya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, menatap pria itu, yang sepertinya sedang fokus mencocokkan wajah Sasuke dengan selembar foto yang berada di tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Uchiha Sasuke, anda harus ikut dengan saya."

Sasuke makin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Saya akan jelaskan nanti." Dan pria itu tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya begitu rendah kepada Sasuke, tangannya terangkat mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke sebuah mobil limosin hitam dengan pintu yang telah terbuka.

Sasuke cukup tersanjung dengan perlakuan hormat pria itu. Tapi rasanya aneh juga jika ia memilih masuk ke dalam mobil begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ini berhubungan dengan saudara anda Uchiha Naori." Jelas pria itu, kali ini telah mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tangannya masih terangkat mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa jengkel ketika nama Naori disebutkan. Masalah apalagi yang diperbuat oleh kakaknya itu. Tapi melihat penampilan pria dihadapannya ini, ia jadi diingatkan kembali dengan orang-orang yang pernah datang ke rumahnya dulu.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia berdecak lalu akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia akan benar-benar menghajar Naori nanti. Persetan walau dia perempuan sekalipun.

* * *

Sasuke mengira ia akan di bawah ke suatu tempat yang terpencil, seperti gedung-gedung tua, lapangan kosong yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Jenis tempat-tempat dimana biasanya orang-orang melakukan transaksi gelap. Tapi Sasuke salah besar, karena mobil ternyata berhenti di restoran Jepang yang kelihatannya sangat elit.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan." Pria berjas hitam tadi berkata, seraya membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya, memandang ke sekitar dengan was-was. Seorang pelayan penjemput tamu berdiri tidak jauh dari dekat pintu restoran yang terbuka tutup secara otomatis. Pelayan lelaki itu tersenyum padanya, melambaikan tangan mempersilahkannya masuk. Sasuke berdeham, dalam hati makin menyesali penampilannya yang begitu berantakan. _Damn it,_ dia bahkan tidak pakai alas kaki.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke melangkah turun. Ia bersyukur dianugrahi kaki yang panjang, ia bisa mengambil langkah selebar mungkin dan menghindari tatapan mencela dari orang-orang yang sedang menyantap sarapannya di restoran itu.

Mereka berjalan ke ruangan yang lebih privat, kemudian berhenti di sebuah pintu geser dengan dua orang pelayan wanita tengah berdiri dikanan kirinya. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar. Biasanya jika melihat Sasuke, para wanita akan bersikap malu-malu kucing dan tebar pesona tapi kali ini kedua pelayan wanita itu hanya menatap Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan kikikannya di balik tangan. Sasuke berdeham mengacuhkan kedua wanita itu.

Pintu digeser terbuka, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan langsung berhenti ketika melihat seseorang duduk di depan meja tatami. Orang itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Dia berkata. "Aku Namikaze Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengamati orang dihadapannya itu.

Orang itu mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih santai dengan dua kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, sedikit mempertontonkan dada maskulinnya yang pasti di dapatkannya dengan latihan ekstra keras. Rambut blondenya dibiarkan berantakan, tapi tetap terkesan _stylish_. Dan yang paling membuat wajahnya menarik adalah dua iris safirnya yang jernih dan dalam, yang mampu memikat siapa saja yang bahkan yang tidak pernah perduli pada penampilan orang lain, tidak berani mengedipkan matanya dari pemuda blonde itu.

Apa dia orang yang akan menikah dengan Naori?

Dia tidak terlalu… buruk.

"Uchiha-san?" Naruto mengetes Sasuke, satu alisnya terangkat naik.

"Ehem, ehem." Pria di samping Sasuke berdeham keras.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengerjapkan matanya dan menegakkan bahunya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Ada masalah antara aku dan Naori." Naruto berkata menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum misterius.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Naori? Ada ada dengannya?"

"Dia mengingkari kesepakatan kami dan melarikan dengan membawa uangku, makanya kau berada di sini sekarang."

Ekspresi Sasuke langsung berganti menjadi horror. "Dia menipumu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga. _Sialan kau Naori!_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Lagi-lagi ia berada dalam masalah karenanya. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang, pria yang sedari tadi bersamanya masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan setia. Sasuke menatap ke Naruto lagi dan meneguk ludah.

"Memangnya berapa banyak yang dia bawa lari?" Tanya Sasuke takut-takut. Di dalam hati ia bersumpah akan mencincang-cincang Naori jika bertemu dengannya nanti.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup membayarnya." Kata Naruto santai, ia mengeluarkan sebuah map, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Pandangan Sasuke langsung terfokus pada map itu. Saat Naruto membukanya, Sasuke melihat foto dirinya dengan biodata lengkapnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, umur dua puluh lima tahun. Bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran kecil di pinggir jalan." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke lagi. "Kau tidak akan mampu melunasinya bahkan jika kau bekerja di sana sampai umurmu lima puluh tahun sekalipun."

"Da-dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan—"

"Aku sudah tahu segala hal tentangmu." Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah Naruto. Mata safirnya menatap Sasuke dengan penuh perhitungan. "Terima kasih pada kakakmu Naori, aku jadi lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

Sasuke lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya mengutuk Naori dalam hati. Kenapa selalu dia yang harus menanggung kesialan atas ulahnya. "Begini, sebenarnya aku dan Naori sudah memutuskan hubungan. Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku lagi. Jadi ku harap kau tidak melibatkanku dalam masalah—"

"Jika kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, kau tidak perlu mengembalikan uangku." Potong Naruto, sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengarkan alasan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang seakan sudah terpojok, hanya bisa menelan kata-katanya kembali dan memasrahkan diri. Rasanya apapun yang ia katakan, tidak akan berguna. "Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanyanya. Demi kami-sama, dia tidak akan memintanya untuk jadi mata-mata di perusahaan saingannya kan? Atau semacam pembunuh bayaran? Sama seperti salah satu _movie western_ yang pernah Sasuke tonton di bioskop bersama Sakura.

Naruto menangkupkan tangannya di atas meja. Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka basa-basi. "Aku ingin kau menggantikan Naori dan menikah denganku."

Sasuke melongo, menatap Naruto dengan tampang bodoh. Dia bahkan lupa menjaga image Uchiha karena perkataan Naruto. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Jika kau menikah denganku, aku akan menganggap hutangmu lunas."

Sasuke terbelalak. Orang ini tidak bercandakan? Tapi melihat keseriusan diwajah Naruto. Sasuke jadi meragukannya. Naruto seperti sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. "Kau tahu aku pria kan?" Sasuke memberitahunya. Walau Sasuke masuk dalam kategori _Flower boy_ , tapi dia sesungguhnya adalah cowok tulen. Yah lupakan kulitnya yang putih mulus, juga wajahnya yang tujuh puluh persen lebih mirip ibunya. Tapi dari segi perilaku dia tidak ada sisi feminimpun. Tapi mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia jadi bingung sendiri. Apa Naruto mengira dia adalah perempuan?

"Justru karena kau adalah laki-laki makanya aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku." Kata Naruto santai. Ia menuangkan teh ke gelas kosong dan mengopernya ke ujung meja tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Ku pikir ini adalah ide yang sangat brilian, menikah dengan laki-laki." Senyum kepuasan muncul diwajahnya dan Sasuke mulai menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah seorang psiko kelas berat. Sungguh ekspresinya sangat mengerikan. Sasuke sampai merinding.

"Kenapa menikah denganku adalah ide yang brilian?" Tanya Sasuke. ia duduk dihadapan sang Namikaze dengan canggung.

"Karena aku tahu kau adalah aseksual. Kau pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku." Jelas Naruto, melipat tangannya di dada. Senyumannya masih belum menghilang.

"Jatuh cin—"

"Aku sudah mencari kesana-kemari. Orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingku. Kebanyakan dari mereka malah berakhir jatuh cinta padaku, membuat rencanaku rusak seketika." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan pria berjas hitam langsung mengambil langkah sigap dan meletakkan sebuah map lain ke tangan Naruto. "Lalu aku bertemu Naori, menjadi teman ngobrolnya selama beberapa bulan. Aku memperhitungkannya, dia sangat mencintai uang lebih dari apapun. Ku pikir aku aman jika mengajaknya menikah denganku. Tapi nyatanya ia malah kabur dengan uangku. Aku tidak tahu dia sebodoh itu."

Naruto meletakkan mapnya ke meja, membukanya dan membaliknya agar Sasuke bisa melihat isinya. "Dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memilihmu. Kau yang seorang aseksual." Naruto mengedikkan dagunya, dan pria berjas disamping Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah penah dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Tanda tanganlah. Jika kau menandatangani map itu maka kita telah resmi menikah."

Sasuke melotot memandangi isi map itu. Pria Namikaze ini benar-benar serius. Pulpen ditangannya mulai gemetaran. Dia pasti sudah gila jika menandatangani kertas ini.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Uchiha-san." Tegur Naruto, ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. "tanda tanganlah."

Sasuke menegak ludah. Mata safir itu berkilat, seakan mengirimkan ancaman yang mengerikan padanya. 'Tanda tangan atau mati'.

Sasuke mulai keringat dingin. Tangannya mulai bergerak, akan menandatangani kertas itu, sampai ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menyahut lagi.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat, sebelum menandatanganinya." Ia berkata. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

* * *

TBC

* * *

FF baru nih, hahaha

Aku mau balas review, tapi gak tau mau balas lewat mana lagi. (semoga aja orangnya baca) buat 'Sapa aja dah' aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bukan maksudnya mau ngacangin, aku emang nggak tau mau jawab apa. aku nggak bisa mastiin kapan tepatnya aku bisa update fanfic itu. kadang-kadang aku bingung sendiri, mau update ff ku yang mana dulu, (yah ffku yang satu itu emang aku anak tirikan) dan dengan publishnya ff baru ini aku pasti makin bingung hahaha

Yah sebagai gantinya aku bikin poll di profil akunku, kalian tinggal pilih fanfic mana yang ingin dilanjutkan lebih dulu. Yang votenya paling banyak itu yang ku lanjut terlebih dahulu.

Dan terkakhir adakah yang ingin ikutan event lomba nulis fanfic NaruSasu? Ada hadiahnya loh. Yang tertarik silahkan periksa profil akunku


	2. Chapter 2

Don't fall in love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Sensei

By Karayukii

Warning: OOC, BL.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

Kata-kata Naruto sukses membuat alis Sasuke berkerut aneh. Ia menatap pemuda blonde itu lagi. Alis tebal, mata safir, hidung mancung, rahang tegas –semuanya dibalut bersama dengan kulit wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Bentuk tubuhnya pun tidak kalah dari wajahnya, kemeja putih itu kelihatan ketat ditubuhnya, mencetak jelas dada bidang dan otot yang terlatih. Mau dilihat dari manapun Naruto itu laki-laki dan apalagi dia sama sekali tidak cantik –hanya orang buta yang akan mengatakan bahwa Naruto cantik— Jadi dengan segala sisi _manly_ yang dimiliki Naruto, kalimat _jangan jatuh cinta padaku_ terdengar seperti lelucon gila di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke masih merasa dirinya normal. Walau ia menolak Sakura yang notabenenya adalah wanita tercantik, tapi ia sangat yakin dengan kertarikan sexualnya.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak dalam posisi yang tertekan, ia pasti sudah menghadiahi pria _bule_ itu sebuah sindiran tajam. Tapi tidak, walau Sasuke sendiri merasa tersindir dengan kalimat Naruto, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat pria itu marah.

Ia melirik lagi kertas perjanjian konyol itu, menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil berharap kertas itu akan terbakar menjadi debu.

Dihadapannya, Naruto masih menunggu, melipat tangan sambil menatap dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran.

"Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan di tempat yang sudah disediakan." Pemuda itu berkata akhirnya. "Tidak ada gunanya membaca keseluruhan perjanjian. Kau bisa membacanya nanti, setelah menandatanganinya –Kau tidak punya pilihan lagipula."

Kalimat terakhir Naruto bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menusuk tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Ia menggertakkan giginya, ingin sekali membanting meja ke wajah menyebalkan itu. Tidak ada gunanya membaca keseluruhan perjanjian, dia bilang. Apa dia tahu bahwa jika Sasuke sudah menandatangani perjanjian itu, itu berarti segala kehidupannya akan dikendalikan oleh apa yang tertulis dikertas itu. Jadi Sasuke jelas harus membacanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata onyxnya bergerak cepat membaca butir demi butir kalimat yang sayangnya… tidak bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir, dan terlalu kesal untuk mencerna semua isinya.

Naruto yang masih menunggu Sasuke, mendesah keras. Ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya dan terlihat makin tidak sabaran. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda raven itu akan sebebal ini. Satu lirikan ia berikan kepada ajudannya, dan pria berjas hitam dibelakang Sasuke mulai bergerak.

Sasuke yang jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar cepat tanda bahaya, langsung menggerakkan penanya, menggoreskan tanda tangannya dengan jari-jari gemetar.

Ia kemudian meringis sambil memejamkan mata dengan pasrah saat tanda tangannya tercetak dengan cantik di surat perjanjian gila itu.

"Bagus." Naruto berkata, seraya menarik kembali kontrak itu dari tangan Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam map. Ia jelas tidak begitu tertarik dengan tatapan gusar penuh celaan yang diperuntukkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Kau puas sekarang?" Sungut Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Bagaimana tidak, melihat tanda tangannya sendiri tertoreh di dalam kontrak itu, membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam jurang kematian. Jurang yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu dimana dasarnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia melirik jam tangannya lagi sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada Sasuke. "Ajudan terbaikku akan memberitahumu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Aku harap kau segera mempersiapkan diri."

"Mempersiapkan diri?" Jantung Sasuke langsung berdetak was-was. Mempersiapkan diri? Apa yang harus ia persiapkan? Jika yang Naruto maksud adalah mentalnya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah siap.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita sudah tanda tangan kontrak kan? Kita seharusnya melangkah ke tahapan selanjutnya." Jawab Naruto seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Tapi melihat wajah kebingungan Sasuke, Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. Apa pemuda raven ini sebegitu bodohnya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan secara lebih rincih padamu. Pengawalkulah yang akan menjelaskan rinciannya." Ia berkata. "Intinya persiapkan dirimu, aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan sedikitpun, kau dengar?"

Pada akhir kalimatnya Naruto melirik ke seseorang dibelakang Sasuke, kalimat terakhir jelas ditujukan kepada pengawalnya yang sedari tadi terus mengawasi punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, tapi menutupnya kembali ketika melihat Naruto telah beranjak. Ia ikut berdiri tapi alih-alih melakukan sesuatu, ia hanya terpaku dan malah membiarkan Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Ia sungguh kebingungan. Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat akan memberinya penjelasan yang bisa menenangkannya. Pemuda itu malah bersikap acuh dan tidak memperdulikan Sasuke. Ia melenggang pergi diikuti oleh seorang pengawal yang juga memasang wajah tidak kalah dingin dari tuannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah ajudan Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

Ajudan Naruto melirik jam tangannya, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. "Anda punya waktu sekitar tujuh jam." Ia memberitahu dengan gaya formal. "Waktu yang cukup untuk bersiap-siap."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tertegun menatap dirinya di cermin. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang biasa dibalut dengan celana _jeans_ dan baju kaos rumbang, nampak begitu berbeda ketika dibalut dengan setelan tuxedo mahal berwarna putih, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Ia merasa penampilannya sudah seperti para konglomerat kaya dengan penghasilan milyaran pertahun.

"Anda tampak seperti pangeran berkuda putih." Wanita berambut merah berkata sambil merapikan kerah baju Sasuke. Dialah si pesulap yang merubah Sasuke hari ini. "Jadi dimana permaisuri anda?" Tanya wanita itu dengan bercanda seraya menyisir miring poni Sasuke.

Sasuke yang _mood_ nya mendadak _down_ mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu, hanya bisa menekuk mulutnya ke bawah. Permaisuri? Jangan membuatnya tertawa.

Mungkin wanita itu tidak tahu, bahwa Sasuke sedang mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya sekarang. Ia yang sudah menyepakati perjanjian gila itu, jelas tidak bisa menebak bencana apa yang akan dibawa si konglomerat Namikaze itu kepada dirinya.

Sudah dari tadi kepala Sasuke terus berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya kali ini. Naori menghilang tanpa jejak, dan Sasuke tidak punya gambaran kemana dia akan pergi. Naori punya banyak teman pria, dan dia punya banyak _link,_ wanita itu bisa berada di mana saja. Lagipula Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika sampai menemukan Naori.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Sasuke mendesah keras, lalu menatap ajudan Naruto yang muncul dari pantulan cermin. Dari tadi pagi sampai menjelang petang pria itu terus saja mengawasi Sasuke, memperlakukannya seperti seorang buronan.

Apa ia semacam tahanan sekarang? Sepertinya begitu.

"Sudah selesai!" Wanita berambut merah menepuk tangannya senang. Sepertinya bangga dengan hasil kerjanya hari ini.

"Bagus." Si ajudan mendatangi wanita itu, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang cukup tebal.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas, sebelum salah satu ajudan Naruto yang lain muncul, dan menarik tangannya untuk segera keluar dari kamar hotel. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka tengah berjalan di lorong menuju ke lift terdekat. Sekejap jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat seperti berusaha memperingatinya. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi Sasuke meragukannya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melarikan diri begitu saja, ketika _bodyguard_ Namikaze terus-terusan menempelinya. Dua _bodyguard_ di kanan kiri Sasuke kelihatannya orang-orang yang tangguh. Ia pastilah tidak akan menang jika harus bertarung dua lawan satu dengan orang-orang terlatih macam mereka.

Dan lagipula jika Sasuke benar-benar berhasil kabur, mungkin ia akan menjadi semacam teroris. Keluarga Namikaze bukanlah konglomerat tingkat teri, mereka begitu terkenal dan kaya raya sampai ada yang menduga kalau di halaman rumah mereka terparkir selusin _helicopter_ pribadi. Sasuke memijat kepalanya, mendadak pusing.

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka. Sasuke menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia melihat salah satu ajudan Naruto menekan lantai 7, dan lift bergerak naik ke atas.

"Jadi ada yang ingin menjelaskan padaku, mengenai rencana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah dari tadi dia menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi ajudan Naruto hanya diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Mendengarkan pertanyaannya hanya dijawab oleh keheningan membuat rasa jengkel di dada Sasuke sedikit menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ia sebenarnya lelah dikacangi oleh kedua orang itu, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali. Bersabar adalah pilihan yang lebih baik.

Pintu lift kembali terbuka, dan Sasuke merasakan lengannya kembali di tarik keluar. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa seperti seorang tahanan yang akan dibawa ke dalam selnya. Tapi alih-alih mengenakan seragam tahanan, ia mengenakan setelan yang harganya selangit. Dan alih-alih sampai ke pintu sel, ia berhenti disebuah pintu ganda besar berwarna coklat gelap.

Mereka berhenti, dan Sasuke memasang wajah super penasaran, sungguh ingin tahu apa yang berada di balik pintu itu. Salah satu ajudan Naruto, tiba-tiba menyenggol lengannya, Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat sebuah kotak kecil tengah disodorkan padanya.

"Pakai di jari manismu." Ajudan itu memerintah.

Sasuke mengernyit padanya dengan jengkel, tidak senang diperintah dengan semena-mena, tapi pada akhirnya ia membukanya juga dan menemukan sebuah cincin perak didalamnya. Ia mengikuti perintah, mengambilnya lalu mengenakannya di jari manis. Saat ia tengah memandang cincin itu, salah satu ajudan Naruto, tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Dan sebelum Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi, ia sudah didorong masuk secara tidak hormat.

Sasuke tersandung karpet saat memasuki ruangan itu. Ia hampir menubruk salah satu pria berpakaian jas hitam kelam mengkilat yang tengah menyesap minumannya, sebelum berakhir berpegangan pada salah satu pajangan tiang yang diletakkan tepat disamping pintu. Keberisikan yang dibuat Sasuke, sukses membuat pria itu berbalik dan memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu heran.

Sasuke, yang sadar dirinya sedang dalam posisi yang kelihatan bodoh –kedua tangannya berpegangan erat ke tiang sementara kakinya menekuk dengan gaya yang aneh—cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha bertopang pada kakinya, yang sayangnya masih belum siap menerima beban tubuh Sasuke, dan membuatnya lagi-lagi tersandung karena kakinya sendiri.

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh ke depan dan kali ini benar-benar menubruk pria itu. Sasuke meringis, saat dahinya menghantam dada pria itu, yang ternyata berhasil menopang keseluruhan berat tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Sasuke membeku ditempatnya, panas dingin. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sepasang mata hitam kelam sedang menunduk menatap balik dirinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Senyuman geli terpasang di wajah pria itu.

Sasuke meringis, dan dengan perlahan menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Dalam hati ingin meninju ajudan Naruto yang tadi mendorongnya tanpa peringatan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk memandang mata pria itu. "Maafkan aku, tadi ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja mendorong…."

"Tidak masalah." Potong pria itu kalem. "Jangan dipikirkan."

Sasuke hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil ke lantai, terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan masih menunduk ia menyeret kakinya menjauh, berharap pria itu sudah tidak menatapnya dan bahkan melupakan dirinya. Sementara ia melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke sudut ruangan yang lain sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia nyaris menabrak seseorang saat mengambil langkahnya.

Kali ini seorang wanita, berambut pirang pudar dengan mata lavender terang yang cantik. Wanita itu menatap heran Sasuke yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke berdeham pelan, pura-pura sibuk memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupunya, sebelum berjalan kembali tanpa menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

Sial! Berhenti berperilaku seperti orang tolol! Sasuke membentak dirinya sendiri setelah mangambil langkah menjauh. Otaknya jadi agak lambat setelah menandatangani kontrak gila itu.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan. Tempat itu besar, penuh dengan hiasan-hiasan cantik dan makanan yang dihidangkan di meja-meja. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian yang kelihatannya mahal. Para pria berpakaian setelan jas formal, dan wanita mengenakan gaun-gaun berwarna-warni. Ada belasan pelayan berseragam yang membawa nampan, dan juga berdiri dibeberapa tempat. Cahaya tampak diredupkan dan perhatian semua orang terpaku pada satu tempat di atas panggung.

Sasuke mendadak sesak napas, dimana sebenarnya ia berada? Tempat ini terlihat seperti pesta para konglomerat. Konglomerat yang sesungguhnya!

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengedarkan kepalanya ke sekitar, mencari-cari ajudan Naruto yang sedari tadi terus bersamanya. Tapi setelah berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangan, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dia sendirian, tanpa pengawal. Dia… bebas!

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak menemukan lagi kekuatannya, ini kesempatannya untuk lari. Satu-satunya kesempatannya. Ide itu muncul dikepalanya tepat ketika ia sadar tidak ada satupun orang yang memerhatikannya.

Pintu berada di ujung sana, Sasuke tidak akan keluar melewati pintu yang sama dengan pintu tempatnya masuk tadi. Tidak—jika ajudan Naruto masih berada di sana. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang kelihatannya begitu fokus dengan kehadiran seseorang diatas panggung. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, ia bisa mendengar suara yang cukup familiar tengah berbicara lewat _sound system_. Sasuke menoleh secara otomatis ke atas panggung dan berhenti di tempat begitu sadar siapa tepatnya yang menjadi titik fokus seluruh orang di ruangan itu.

Berpidato diatas podium, tersenyum professional, dengan setelan jas hitam pekat dan dasi merah panjang. Namikaze Naruto nampak begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Mata safirnya berkilau dibawah lampu panggung, menunjukkan kejernihannya yang memikat.

Dan mata itu, menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, pemikirannya untuk kabur seperti lenyap seketika. Kakinya seperti di paku ke lantai dan ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mengaliri tubuhnya. Tatapan Naruto begitu mengintimidasi, membuatnya tertegun dengan tubuh membeku.

"Ah ya, ada satu hal lain yang ingin ku umumkan bersamaan di hari yang spesial ini." Suara Naruto terdengar jelas dari _sound system_ , "ini sama pentingnya dengan pelantikanku menjadi direktur utama di kantor pusat."

Senyuman Naruto mengembang, dan Sasuke merasakan mata itu menatapnya, berkilat dingin.

"Kemarilah, Sasuke. Naik kemari bersamaku."

Dalam satu kedipan mata, lampu sorot tiba-tiba menyala, langsung menerangi tempat Sasuke berdiri. Puluhan mata langsung beralih dari atas panggung ke arah Sasuke. Pandangan penasaran dan tidak mengerti. Sasuke yang masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, malah setengah menutup matanya yang silau akibat lampu sorot.

"Sasuke, kemarilah." Suara Naruto terdengar kembali. Pemuda raven itu membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto tengah menunggunya.

Seseorang di bawah alam sadar Sasuke berbisik padanya, menyuruhnya untuk lari secepatnya. Tapi kaki Sasuke terlalu kaku untuk digerakan. Dan mata safir itu seperti menguncinya. Ia memandang sekitarnya untuk melihat orang-orang tengah memerhatikan balik dirinya, beberapa diantara mereka saling berbiisik dan beberapanya lagi hanya menatap dengan wajah bingung. Tapi arti dari gerakan itu bisa dimaknakan dalam satu kalimat yang sama, _siapa orang ini?_

"Sasuke," Suara Naruto menggaung ditengah bisikan-bisikan para tamu.

Sasuke menoleh padanya, dan melihat mata safir itu masih menunggunya. Ia menghela napas panjang, tidak ada pilihan lain, gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia berjalan menuju panggung, mengikuti perintah Naruto dan mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan di dalam dirinya.

Biarlah, gumamnya dalam hati, biarlah dia yang bertanggung jawab. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, tapi Sasuke memang selalu menyelesaikan masalah yang disebabkan oleh Naori. Baik dipukuli, maupun diperas, semuanya sudah ia alami. Jadi kali ini, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke tiba diatas panggung, dan sedang berjalan ke tengah untuk berada disisi Naruto. Dalam setiap langkahnya, Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana nasib Naori jika dialah yang benar-benar menikahi pria ini. Apa dia akan merasa senang, puas, atau bangga? Ah, jika dia merasakan itu semua, dia pasti tidak akan kabur.

Sasuke tiba disisi Naruto, ia berdiri memandanginya, menunggu pria itu melakukan sesuatu. Senyum puas terpancar dari wajah pemuda blonde itu. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke ke dalam genggamannya. Lembut dan sangat berhat-hati.

"Aku ingin memperkanalkannya kepada kalian semua." Ia berbicara ke microphone lagi, sehingga suaranya kembali menggema dan terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. "Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke ikut memandang ke arah tamu, kali ini semuanya begitu fokus pada dirinya.

Disampingnya Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku tahu ini akan menggemparkan kalian semua, tapi cinta adalah cinta. Dan aku ingin memberitahukan, tentang berita pernikahan kami."

Keheningan yang aneh menyapa selama beberapa saat, dan Sasuke merasakan dirinya mendadak mual. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah terbelalak, dan dia sungguh berhasil menciptakan ekspresi tenang diwajahnya sekarang. Walau jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Ia tidak pernah tahu Naruto akan mengumumkannya sefrontal ini. Tapi ia sebenarnya tidak pernah tahu apa yang direncakan oleh pemuda ini.

"Kami telah menikah," Naruto menjedah kalimatnya, ia mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan menunjukkan cincin perak di jari manisnya, yang tentu saja kembar dengan cincin perak lainnya di jari manis Naruto sendiri. "Karena kami saling mencintai. Jadi aku ingin kalian menerima Sasuke, sebagai pendampingku, belahan jiwaku, dan…" Ia menoleh kepada Sasuke, tersenyum hangat. "anggap saja sebagai _istri_ ku."

Bisikan kali ini terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sasuke tau ini akan terjadi, ini mungkin kontrofersi paling gila yang pernah ada. Pewaris Namikaze baru saja mengumumkan bahwa dirinya gay, dan telah menikah dengan seorang pria. Wartawan pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk segera mempublikasikan berita ini.

Di atas panggung senyuman Naruto telah berubah, terganti menjadi sebuah tatapan dingin yang keji. Ia meletakkan microphonenya kembali ke tempatnya menganggap pidatonya sudah cukup. Ia lalu melangkah pergi, tentu saja sambil menarik Sasuke bersamanya, menuju ke belakang panggung, meninggalkan keributan begitu saja, dan menjauhi tatapan-tatapan tidak percaya yang terus-terusan diarahkan pada mereka.

* * *

"Kerja bagus." Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi, tersenyum senang. "Aku suka ekspresimu tadi. Sungguh meyakinkan."

Sasuke yang telah diseret sampai ke kamar hotel hanya menatapnya dengan bingung campur jengkel. "Jadi, sudah selesai?" Ia bertanya berharap Naruto mengizinkannya pergi.

"Selesai?" Satu alis Naruto terangkat.

"Ya, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau suruh." Jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah puas. "jadi boleh sekarang aku pergi?"

Tapi pemuda blonde itu malah tertawa, seakan Sasuke baru saja mengatakan sebuah lelucon. "Ini belum selesai, ini bahkan baru di mulai." Katanya dengan nada geli. "Setelah ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku, di rumahku, di duniaku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini memasang ekpresi _shock_ berat.

"Kau pikir semuanya selesai setelah aku mengumumkan bahwa kita sudah menikah?" Ia bertanya dengan nada heran. "Tunggu sebentar, apa kau pikir kita hanya pura-pura menikah?"

"Bu-bukannya di kontrak, kau menyuruhku untuk berakting—"

"Berakting menyukaiku, tapi tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku." Naruto melanjutkan dengan tidak sabar. "Tapi Uchiha-san, secara hukum kita memang sudah _benar-benar_ menikah. Aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan kita, yang berarti secara resmi status kita sama seperti sepasang suami istri lainnya. Kau pikir aku akan menyebarkan kebohongan tentang status pernikahan kita? Dengan keluargaku sebagai taruhannya? Wartawan-wartawan yang akan ribut nantinya? Kau pasti tidak membaca kontraknya dengan teliti."

Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara, bibirnya terlalu kebas untuk digerakkan. Memang benar Sasuke tidak membaca baik-baik kontrak itu, dia sudah terlanjur gusar dan tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Tapi ini salah, ini terlalu mustahil untuk dijadikan kenyataan.

"Ku pikir aku hanya berhutang padamu, tapi kenapa kau malah benar-benar menikahiku?" Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dengan enteng. "Kau berhutang padaku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu."

Sasuke mengernyit, sama sekali tidak senang dengan nada menyebalkan Naruto. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berpisah denganmu nantinya, saat hutangku akhirnya sudah terbayar lunas?" Ia sesungguhnya merasa dirinya akan terikat jika Naruto benar-benar menikahinya. Apa ia akan direpotkan dengan urusan perceraian jika nantinya mereka akan berpisah. Apa Naruto tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu?

Kali ini Narutolah yang memberikan Sasuke tatapan tidak mengerti. Ia beranjak dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. "Bukan kau yang memutuskan kapan hutangmu akan terbayar." Katanya dengan nada tidak puas. "Akulah yang memutuskannya, maka dari itu, aku jugalah yang memutuskan kapan aku akan membuangmu. Yah kecuali kau bisa membayar lunas seluruh hutang Naori padaku, tapi itu mustahilkan."

Jari-jari Sasuke mengepal membentuk tinju, ia ingin menghajar wajah pria itu. Senyuman memuakan yang terpasang diwajahnya sekarang membuat amarah Sasuke membuncah. Membuangnya, dia bilang? Apa Sasuke semacam benda yang ketika ia telah kehilangan kegunaan, Naruto bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Jangan salah sangka, walau hidup Sasuke sulit tapi dia sangat benci ketika seseorang menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Dia lebih suka dihajar sampai sekarat daripada diinjak-injak seperti ini.

Melihat ketegangan di wajah Sasuke, Naruto menangkupkan jarinya ke dagu Sasuke, mendekatkan wajah pria itu ke wajahnya. "Mulai sekarang kau akan terus bersamaku, menyandang nama margaku, dan mendapatkan ketenaran dikalangan publik. Kau boleh menikmati itu semua, aku memberimu izin. Tapi kau harus tetap mengingat statusmu yang sebenarnya. Dan tentu saja, peringatanku padamu, jangan berharap terlalu banyak kepadaku, apalagi sampai jatuh cinta padaku."

Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Lucu, sangat lucu, jika saja Naruto tahu seberapa besar kebencian Sasuke kepadanya sekarang, dia pasti akan malu sendiri dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya. Lagipula apa menariknya pria itu? Sasuke hanya melihatnya tidak lebih dari pemuda licik yang egois. Pemuda yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Tidak perlu kuatir Namikaze-san. Bagiku kau yang sekarang sama menjijikkannya dengan lintah darat yang ingin kuinjak." Dingin dan keras, Sasuke tidak perduli lagi dengan posisinya saat ini. Dia sudah hancur saat menerima fakta bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan pria ini. Ini jelas akan menjadi noda di masa depannya. Tidak lama wajahnya akan di muat di koran dan bermunculan di berita. Semua orang akan tahu dirinya. Ia jadi tidak punya tempat untuk lari.

Sebuah kernyitan jengkel muncul dipelipis Naruto setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Mata safirnya berkilat berbahaya, dan sentuhannya di dagu Sasuke kini berubah menjadi cengkraman kasar yang menyakitkan. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak kalah sangar dari dirinya, jika pemuda itu ingin berkelahi, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan meladeninya. Kebetulan tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan itu.

Ketegangan itu sedikit terganggu ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu bertertiak dengan nada jengkel kepada dua ajudan Naruto yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar hotel.

"Menyingkir kalian berdua!" Suara itu menggaung sampai ke dalam kamar, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang juga!"

Heran karena keributan itu, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Naruto, yang kini tengah memasang wajah begitu tegang. Seketika ia tertegun melihat ekspresi Naruto, sepertinya wanita di luar sana begitu penting untuknya hingga berhasil membuat Naruto terlihat tertekan seperti ini. Ia semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya tersebut karena wanita itu berhasil meyakinkan dua ajudan berotot Naruto untuk menyingkir, karena suara klik yang berasal dari pintu akhirnya terdengar.

Pintu dengan perlahan mengayun terbuka, dan Naruto bergerak dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sasuke. Satu tangannya berada dipinggulnya dan satunya lagi menahan belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya di hentak mendekat, dan Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya saat tiba-tiba bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto dalam sebuah tubrukan yang cukup keras.

Dan kejadian itu, sungguh bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu kamar hotel. Siapapun yang baru saja masuk, berhambur bersama mereka, pastinya melihat adegan itu –Dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sebuah sentakan terdengar.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan, dan melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih panjang sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah terluka.

"Hinata?" Naruto menyebut nama wanita itu, seakan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Sasuke menoleh secara bergantian dari wajah sang wanita ke wajah Naruto. Bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti. Tapi kontak mata kedua orang itu seperti menghempaskan Sasuke menjauh. Mereka seakan berada di dunia mereka sendiri.

Mata wanita itu sempat menatap Sasuke dengan tajam sebelum kembali beralih ke arah Naruto."Aku ingin berbicara padamu." Wanita itu berkata dengan menuntut.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, dan Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh ketika sadar bahwa bibir Naruto baru saja menyentuh bibirnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku…" Naruto menjedah kalimatnya, ia memberikan sebuah lirikan tak terbaca kepada Sasuke sebelum kembali menatap wanita itu. "sesungguhnya sedang sibuk."

Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, pernyataan itu seakan-akan bahwa Naruto tidak ingin kesenangannya diganggu. Jika saja Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sedang berakting, ia mungkin akan mengira bahwa Naruto sangat serius mengharapkan wanita itu pergi agar dia bisa kembali bermesraan dengan dirinya.

Tapi akting Naruto benar-benar berhasil menipu wanita itu, karena mata violet wanita itu tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. "Kau!" Ia terlihat ingin meneriakkan seluruh emosinya tapi tak mampu melakukannya. Bibirnya malah berakhir gemetar dan ekspresinya menujukkan bahwa ia sangat menderita. Kelakukan Naruto seperti telah menusuknya, menyakitinya sangat dalam.

Naruto terdiam, senyumannyapun menghilang. Sepertinya reaksi terluka wanita itu telah menular kepadanya. Menghancurkan akting Naruto, dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Saat air mata mulai merembes jatuh ke pipi gadis itu, Naruto terlihat seakan ingin berlari dan memberikan sebuah pelukan menenangkan untuknya.

Sasuke menyadari semua itu. Ia mendadak merasa sangat tidak enak. Ia merasa terlibat, merasa menjadi tembok penghalang. Ia menghela napas berat, wanita itu pasti punya hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Dan dia pasti sangat berarti baginya. Kalau tidak, kenapa Naruto bisa memasang wajah seperti itu, seperti sedang menahan sakit.

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu berkata dengan nada pelan. "Lebih baik aku keluar." katanya seraya mengalah.

Disudut hatinya, Sasuke mengira Naruto akan mencegahnya. Jika Naruto masih fokus pada sandiwara mereka, dia seharusnya melakukan itu. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berakting seperti sepasang yang saling mencintai. Dia juga harus tetap mempertahankan itu dihadapan gadis ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, Naruto hanya berdiri kaku memandang gadis itu dengan penuh makna. Bahkan ketika Sasuke telah meraih pegangan pintu ia tetap tidak menunjukkan gerakan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya kembali mendesah saat menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan kedua orang itu dalam keheningan. Ia saling tatap dengan ajudan Naruto, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke berdecak mengalihkan pandangannya memandangi atap, terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar sini, walau ia cukup penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Apa Naruto telah memutuskan menyerah dengan sandiwara bodoh ini? Jika iya, maka itu adalah keberuntungan bagi Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa seperti baru saja dipermainkan. Naruto bahkan sudah menciumnya, hanya untuk ditaklukan oleh tatapan tak berdaya wanita itu.

Sasuke berdecih, _Namikaze Naruto, dia ternyata hanya seorang Usuratonkachi_. Gumam Sasuke dalam hati, kejengkelan tiba-tiba menguasainya.

-tbc-

* * *

FF yang terlupakan. Lagi beniat untuk menamatkan semua FF Saya. Hm hm


	3. Pindah ke Wattpad

Hanya sekedar ingin menginfokan, khusus untuk FF saya Dont Fall in Love tidak akan dilanjutkan di Fanfiction. Tapi akan dilanjutkan di akun Wattpad saya. Yang tertarik untuk membaca, silahkan ke akun wattpad saya 'Karayuki No Hatsuki'

NB: Untuk prison akan tetap dilanjutkan di fanfiction :D

Sekian dan terima kasih


End file.
